Administrative Core Project Summary The goal of the Administrative Core is to strengthen our Center for Research in Human Movement Variability as a sustainable interdisciplinary research center at the University of Nebraska at Omaha with national and international recognition. We combine comprehensive mentoring, strategies for faculty development, and an innovative pilot project program along with strategic planning and comprehensive evaluation. The Administrative Core aims to (1) provide fiscal and administrative management for all components of our center, (2) enhance the ability of the center?s investigators to obtain peer-reviewed grants and launch long-term academic research careers in human movement variability to treat and prevent motor related disorders through intensive mentoring, access to our research cores, and expanded opportunities for research support, (3) continue and enhance our successful pilot project program to attract new investigators in the center and empower them to generate sound preliminary data and provide access to our research cores in order to obtain extramural research grants, (4) provide leadership for success and sustainability of the center, and (5) strengthen our evaluation program in order to identify and implement improvements for strengthening our Center.